


Public Words

by smutastic



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, just talking, no actual anything in fact, no actual noncon stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutastic/pseuds/smutastic
Summary: “It’s just fantasies, anyway. Not like I actually wanna do any of that stuff,” Akira added sullenly.Ryuji dropped his head on Akira’s shoulder.“Well, that’s too bad.” He actually managed to be quiet at this distance, barely breathing the words into Akira’s ear. Akira wasn’t sure if that was better or worse.“I thought the idea of having a stranger look at you while we fucked was… pretty hot.”





	Public Words

It was a hot summer day with nothing to do, so Akira had called the Thieves up to meet at the overpass, planning to head into Mementos and handle the few requests that had piled up. He’d arrived a bit earlier to do some shopping, so it was a surprise when a familiar voice called him.

“Hey babe!”

“‘Sup?” he replied, taking Ryuji’s hand. “We’re not supposed to be meeting for another half hour.”

“I know, but I was so bored at home, figured I’d come hang out at the mall. Why are _you_ here already?”

“Got some shopping to do.”

“Cool, I’ll tag along then!”

It was cute, the way he enjoyed anything when it was with Akira. _I don’t like coffee… but I like yours. I don’t like studying… but it’s ok if you’re the one teaching me. I don’t like shopping… but can I come with you?_

They started walking towards the mall, but after a few steps Akira realised Ryuji’s head was turned to the side, staring at him.

“Like what you see?” Akira said, raising an eyebrow playfully.

“Mmm. Just trying to figure out what I’ve been missing.”  There was a mischievous spark in Ryuji’s eyes that Akira didn’t trust.

“Hm?”

“Well, ever since I met you I thought you looked like a sweet, well-behaved gentleman… but after last night I realise how wrong I was.”

Akira flushed. Lack of sleep had the unfortunate effect of loosening his inhibitions, which was probably why he’d actually answered honestly when Ryuji had asked him what kind of porn he was into last night — or rather this morning. It hadn’t seemed like a big deal at the time, but hearing it out loud in broad daylight made him want to die of embarrassment.

“Exhibitionism _and_ non-consensual stuff, hmm?”

In his defense, Ryuji had made an effort and said that quietly, for him. Unfortunately, quiet for Ryuji meant that only people within ten meters could hear, rather than within a hundred. There was at least one woman looking at him in shock, and he could hear snickering behind him. Akira wished the Earth could open up and swallow him.

“Shhhhhh!” he hissed.

“My bad, my bad,” Ryuji replied, not looking remotely remorseful.

“It’s just fantasies, anyway. Not like I actually wanna do any of that stuff,” Akira added sullenly.

Ryuji dropped his head on Akira’s shoulder.

“Well, that’s too bad.” He actually managed to be quiet at this distance, barely breathing the words into Akira’s ear. Akira wasn’t sure if that was better or worse.

“I thought the idea of having a stranger look at you while we fucked was… pretty hot.”

Akira kept walking, trying not to listen to Ryuji’s voice, but it was impossible to ignore the effect his words were having on him. They hadn’t been having sex for very long, and just the mention of it still felt a bit taboo and exciting to Akira.

“See, I was thinking after we go to Mementos, we could see a movie at the theatre in Central street. Sit in the middle, right by everyone, and during a dark scene I might reach for some popcorn on your lap, but grab the wrong thing. And maybe I’ll leave my hand there for anyone to see, petting you, feeling you getting harder and harder until it’s all you can do not to moan and—Oh,” suddenly louder, “did you want to get something here?”

Akira was breathing hard, completely disoriented. He hadn’t even noticed they’d reached the shops.

“Go on, you said you needed something to boost Ann’s fire attacks the other day,” Ryuji said, his tone teasing and the look in his eyes making it clear he very well knew what he was doing to Akira.

“You’re such an ass,” Akira breathed before stepping into the store and picking out what he needed.

Ryuji continued as though he’d never stopped when Akira got back.

“When the movie ends, I’ll lead you out, hoping to take you home and finish what I started, but you won’t give me a chance.”

Understanding that there was no way he’d get the rest of his shopping done at this rate, Akira led them to a bench in a back corner of the underground mall. Ryuji pulled him between his legs, leaning back against the armrest and hooking his chin over his shoulder.

“Where was I… Oh, that’s right. You won’t even be able to wait until we get home, will you? You’ll pull me down that quiet alley, the one with the model gun store, get on your knees and beg me to fuck you.”

“Ryuji!” Akira said, half-scandalized. Not that he didn’t like the picture Ryuji was describing. Not at all. But they weren’t sitting _that_ far from the flower shop he worked at, and the idea of his sweet, friendly, _innocent_ boss overhearing this kind of discussion made him turn even redder than he already was. It was a bit irrational, to be fair; Ryuji’s voice was still pitched low enough to be just for his ears.

“Well, babe, you know I can’t deny you anything. I’ll let you unzip my pants, pull my dick out. It’ll be half-hard already just seeing you this eager for it, but you still won’t be able to resist. You’ll start licking the head, your tongue swirling around the tip the way I love. Maybe I’ll tell you to pull your shirt up so I can play with your nipples while you suck me off. You love that, don’t you? It’ll be dark enough by then that people could walk by without noticing us, but not so dark they wouldn’t see you there if they looked, with your shirt hiked up under your armpits and your mouth filled with my cock.”

Akira was hard, so hard he could feel every one of his heartbeat in his dick where it strained against his pants. He’d put his school bag on his lap, thankfully free of Morgana today, but the added pressure made him even more sensitive. Ryuji was grinning evilly besides him, head still resting on his shoulder, and Akira wanted him to stop and really, really wanted him to keep going. He clenched Ryuji’s hand where he held it, biting his lip, and Ryuji laughed.

“You want more, huh? I suppose I’m ok with that. You’ll probably want more then, too. One hand on my hips to stabilize yourself, one hand reaching down to unbuckle your pants... but that’s when Untouchable’s door swings open. You freeze, hoping he doesn’t look over our way, and he finishes locking up, starts walking away… we’re almost in the clear but then I pinch your nipple. Not on purpose. They just feel so good beneath my fingers, you know I can’t resist touching them. Well, that rips a low-throated moan from you as it always does, and of course he turns around. You hear the footsteps coming our way and you try to move away, to hide, but my hands are in your hair by then and I’m pulling you back against me, start fucking your mouth more roughly. You don’t see him walk the rest of the way over, but you hear the belt buckle coming undone behind you. The pants dropping to the floor. The hand grabbing your jeans and your boxers and pulling them over your ass.”

As he said that, Ryuji slipped his hand in Akira’s back pocket and squeezed, making Akira jolt forward.

“Feeling sensitive?” He sounded downright wicked. Akira’s heart was about to beat out of his chest, and he turned a pleading gaze towards Ryuji. “Ok, ok. I’ll keep my hands off. Do you want me to stop?” he asked, looking contrite. “Sorry if that went a little further…” He trailed off as Akira stared at him, then laughed at his inflamed glare.

“Not stopping, then. So you’re there in an alley right off of Central street, bare ass glowing in the moonlight, dick in your mouth, and an ex-Yakuza standing behind you. You’re beginning to freak out at this point, but I’m not letting you go, I’m enjoying your mouth way too much to stop. Then you feel large, callused hands grab your hips, lift you off the ground. Your pants drop to your ankles and he shoves a knee between your legs and spreads them open. You’re completely exposed, panting, throbbing, and your hands are busy holding on to me so you don’t fall flat on your face. You have no control over the situation anymore.”

Akira gulped loudly. He’d given up on trying to look like nothing was going on anymore, dropping his head and hoping no one would walk by.

“You know what’s coming next, but even though you’re expecting it it’s still a shock when he pushes in. He’s huge, bigger than anything you’ve taken yet, and you scream but it’s muffled around my dick. He’s still holding onto your hips and he starts fucking you, thrusting hard into your ass, his balls slapping against your skin so loud there’s no way anyone walking by wouldn’t hear. I match my rhythm to his and soon we’re in sync, stuffing you full at both ends. Your fingers are digging into my ass and you’re moaning like you’ve forgotten you’re in the middle of a public street. The sounds you make are so hot, I can’t take it anymore and I come, right in your mouth. You choke a bit but I stay in there until you swallow it down, still gripping the back of your head.. When I pull out it’s dribbling down your chin and your hair’s matted down with sweat and it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I let you down gently on your forearms while… what’s his name?”

What? Speech. Right. He knew how to do that. He opened his mouth a couple of times before finally managing to stutter, “I-Iwai…”

“While Iwai continues riding you, grinding your arms down into the pavement. That button-up shirt of yours is never gonna be white again. He goes faster and faster until he finally pulls out and comes all over your back with a loud groan, and then as soon as he’s done, he drops you back to the floor. Iwai pulls his pants back over his dick, buckles up and walks away. I go to reach for you but you turn around onto your back, frantically stroking yourself. It doesn’t look comfortable, so I kneel next to you, pull your head in my lap.”

 _Trust Ryuji to somehow work something sweet into such a filthy story_ , Akira thinks fleetingly.

“Iwai’s gone, but there’s a couple new people at the edge of the alley looking in, enjoying the sight. You’re way too far gone to be aware of them, though. Finally you come with a wail, your eyes rolling back into your head and your whole body shaking as the orgasm runs through you. You sag back down against the sidewalk, limp and so spent that even though you’re completely naked from your chest to your ankles, you don’t even move when someone walks by to take their bike. I pull off your soiled shirt, use it to clean you off before I hold you and pull your clothes back up. Then I kiss you and walk you back to the station, because it’s time to go meet everyone and head into Mementos.”

Ryuji kissed the side of his head, and Akira blinked, surprised to find himself sitting in a brightly lit mall rather than laying on the floor of a dark alley. “What?” he asked, his voice cracking, low and raw.

Ryuji slipped off the bench and stood, reaching a hand down to Akira. “Yeah, dude. We gotta go or we’ll be late.”

Akira stared at Ryuji as though he’d grown a third head. He’d told him that whole _fucking arousing_ story and he was gonna just stand there like nothing had happened? God, it didn’t even look like he was _hard_.

“C’mon.”

Akira stood, shaking a bit, his bag strategically held with both hands in front. Ryuji put an arm on his shoulder to stabilize him.

“We should do that again sometime. It was fun.”

Akira froze. “ _Fun?_ ”

“You didn’t enjoy it? Looked to me like you did.”

Akira glanced around, then pulled Ryuji in, glaring at him as he tried to keep his voice quiet. “I am so hard I’m about to forget common decency and whip my dick out right here rather than walk another step with pants on, I’ve got precum leaking through my boxers and I need a drink so bad I might start hallucinating. _I wouldn’t call that fun!_ ”

As he spoke, Ryuji’s face lit up with amusement. “Really? I would. Hey, don’t worry, I’ll take care of ya once we’re done here. Oh, and,” he said, reaching towards Akira with a smile much too sly to be trusted, “let me carry that for you, it looks heavy.”

He grabbed the bag Akira was holding, brushing his hand against the front of his jeans as he did so.

Akira inhaled sharply. “Fffffff— _fuck_ you Ryuji oh my god.”

Ryuji raised his eyebrows sharply, fully grinning by now. “Sure, babe. Right now, or you wanna wait till we get home?”

Akira huffed and threw a punch at Ryuji, who dodged it easily. “Give it back!”

“Nah, I don’t think so,” he replied as he jogged off, forcing Akira to run behind him.

 

Luckily, everyone at the hideout was bent over the bannister and looking down at the street when they arrived, giving Akira a chance to slip to the ground against the wall with his knees drawn up. He never sat during these meetings, only Ryuji did, so it wasn’t surprising that it drew some attention. Yusuke asked if he was feeling alright, which led to Makoto kneeling by his side, commenting on how red he looked, and he was dripping with sweat — did he have a fever? It wouldn’t be ideal to head into Mementos today if their leader was feeling badly.

At least, Akira’s red face made it impossible for him to blush further. He was desperately trying to figure out what to do when Ryuji came to squat by him.

“Yeah dude, you don’t look so good.” Ryuji made a show of leaning the back of his hand against Akira’s forehead. “Wow, you’re burning up!” He turned back to the others. “Why don’t you guys head on out? I’ll take him home.”

 

Morgana’s flat, unamused look as he walked off with Ann, tail swishing, made it clear he wasn’t remotely fooled, but Akira would deal with that later.

“Sorry about that,” Ryuji said as he sat on the floor fully and leaned against him. “I didn’t realise how much I’d gotten to you. Kinda sweet seeing you like this…”

Akira pulled him into a rough kiss before asking, “Is your mom home?”

“Not until late…”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this, so please leave any feedback you've got. Thanks!


End file.
